


A love like this

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Some small drabbles about domestic hannigram. Mostly post-season 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal stands behind Will watching him make the morning coffee. He had a large shirt on, that one point might have been Hannibal’s, but it was so long ago that they switched that he wasn’t completely sure. Will wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt, the very bottom of his ass was showing. When he reached up to grab the coffee, that Hannibal might have put on the top shelf on purpose he could see more of it.

His skin was pale, but the hair that covered his legs was dark. The hair thinned out before it got to his ass, leaving him pale and soft looking. Hannibal can remember the night before, his face between his cheeks getting the chance to taste him.

He had eaten Will out for a little over an hour before Will had eventually got sick of him teasing and lubed Hannibal up and rode him. Hannibal wasn’t sure what brought him more pleasure, getting to taste Will or getting to watch the pleasure that he took from Hannibal himself.

“You are burning the omelet, Hannibal.” Hannibal blinks, looking down at the omelet he was supposed to be making. He turns off the stovetop and walks calmly over to the trash can scraping off the burnt bits into it. He didn’t look at Will, feeling embarrassed over the fact he got distracted. He walks back over to the stove starting to mix some eggs again. Will lets out a small huff that was almost a laugh and Hannibal could feel his cheeks turn red. Hopefully, it wasn’t noticeable. “So, what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing too serious.” Hannibal quietly pours the eggs into the pan, quickly making another omelet. Will walks behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and laying his head on his back.

“You’re a ridiculous man. Now hurry up, I’m hungry. I would have just eaten the burnt one.” Will presses a kiss to the back of his neck before he turned to pour his coffee, Hannibal silently looks at the soft back of his thighs under the shirt as his back his turned. He needs to buy more large t-shirts for him to steal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal imagines WIll, after season 2.

“You look upset.” Will’s voice was soft, almost like he was too far away. Hannibal closes his eyes, trying to bath himself in that sound and feeling. The feeling of Will’s soft voice. The light southern accent he still had. The way he was nervous, but underneath was so easy and confident. He could feel Will’s voice beside his ear, could almost feel his breath. “Do you miss me?”

“I do.” Hannibal never saw the point of lying. He always tried to tell the truth even if it was in his own way. He takes a deep breath, taking in Will’s smell. His whole chest ached with the deepness of his breath.

“If you miss me why did you leave without me? Why did you have to kill Abigail?”

“You betrayed me.” Hannibal’s voice was more emotional than he would have ever dared to be in Will was actually next to him. Will’s voice lets out a harsh laugh. 

“Quid pro quo, right? How is what I did worse than what you did?” Hannibal closes his eyes, letting the feeling of bitter love he felt for Will go over him. 

“It’s worse because I was in love with you Will.” Hannibal lets out a deep breath. “You saw me, and I loved you for it.” 

“Did you ever think, that I felt the same way?” Hannibal's eyes open, and he is faced to face with the hotel he had him and Bedalia set up in. He sighs, he had to stop thinking about Will. 


End file.
